ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire Chronicles Season Three
This is the 3rd season that deals with Damien's new relationship with Lyla, And a new threat that the Salvatore brothers must face. 2010-2011 Cast Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore-23/23 Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore- 23/23 Nina Dorbrev as Lana Sampson- 22/23 Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde- 21/23 Erica Durance as Lyla Michaels- 22/23 Recurring Sam Wither as Tyler Summers- 14/23 Christian Bale as Micholas- 13/23 Christopher Lee as Dr. Arnold Armitage- 10/23 Michael Jai White as Warren Osborn- 6/23 Episodes # Right After the Previous season finale, Damien tries to have a life with Lyla, Meanwhile Stephen helps Lana with her injuries. # A super-human sniper shoots Stephen with a special bullet, Damien and Bonnie team up and launch an investigation. # Lyla reveals to Damien her secret, In Flashbacks Lyla witnesses her father being killed by a vampire. # Tyler returns and aids Damien and Stephen in stopping Warren Osborn a super-human ( Michael Jai White). # Damien awakens in a Universe, where he and Lyla are married, Stephen is evil, and Lana is engaged to Tyler, Damien discovers that this will happen if he does not stop a time altering super-human. # Jessica, Cole and Tess arrive to Westlake high, Stephen befriends them, Tess asks out Stephen, which makes Lana jealous. # Lyla's mother Lora ( Sally Field) returns but is killed by someone, Damien and Stephen team up and investigate. # Tyler begins killing people again, Damien decides to kill Tyler since he is far from saving, Stephen prevents Damien from accepting his dark side. # The Super-human Sniper, Warren Osborn, and other super-humans band together, It is revealed that Jessica, Terra and Cole are helping the army. #Damien tracks down the scientist responsible for the army, Meanwhile Bonnie gets an urgent call from her sister. #Silas returns, but as an ally and helps Stephen stop a criminal who is revealed to be a super-human, Meanwhile Damien questions his future with Lyla, and tells her the truth. In Flashbacks to 1985, Damien kills her father, and a young Lyla looks at him. #Lyla tells Damien, that all vampires are the same, Lyla gets kidnapped by a vampire named Micholas, Damien and Stephen race to save her, Terra reveals her super-human ability to kill Lana. #Terra is revealed to be a Siren, and infects Stephen to be in love with her, Damien and Bonnie discover this and set out to cure Stephen. #Cole attacks Lyla, Damien and Tyler further investigate and learns Cole's secret of being a super-human. #Damien, Stephen, Bonnie and Lana go on vacation, but a spirit of a girl named Hera begins murdering people at the Inn, Damien and Stephen must kill the spirit. #Lyla's ex boyfriend, Mark Haynes ( Jared Padalecki) harbors his super-human ability to endure anything that can happen to him, Mark forcefully tries to get Lyla back, #When a murders begin happening, Damien must investigate and discovers that a Vampire Slayer is killing people. #Silas captures Lana, and reveals to Lana aboout how Damien feels about her, Damien, Stephen and Bonnie must save her, Lana asks Damien a question regarding his feelings for her. #Damien and Lyla ends up on a double date, with Stephen and Lana, Micholas returns and asks Damien to choose his true love Lyla or Lana. #Damien gets depressed and questions if he can ever live a normal life, Cole traps Stephen and reveals that he knows how to kill Vampires, Lana comes in and shoots Cole. #A criminal begins blowing things up in the city, Lana gets injured and Damien and Stephen track down the killer, Bonnie reveals a secret to Lana about Damien #Bonnie locates a secret lab full of Super-Humans, Damien kills Doctor Armitage and discovers that he has an evil side. #The super-human's get released and prepare to destroy the city, Damien duels with Warren on top of a building, but he breaks his neck, Lana and Damien kiss, as Stephen watches from the window. Category:Seasons Category:CW Shows Category:The Vampire Chronicles